Ghost of You
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: A songfic staring the dynamic duo, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. The song is 'Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney© show Kim Possible© or anything in relation such as names, character attitudes, devices, locations, etc. Nor do I own the My Chemical Romance song "Ghost of You." Anything else I mention with a respectful copyright, I do not claim ownership.

Author's Note: I wanted to do something like this for a while, so here it is, ENJOY!

Ghost of You

By Lil' Slugger24

"Dear Diary,

Forgive me for having not written in so long. I just have to say this that I love my best friend Kim Possible. She is my everything. I know I shouldn't like girls because the have cooties but she is something special. I don't think I'll ever tell her. I want to be her boyfriend and marry her when I grow up. Maybe she and I will be bestest friends until we die, or maybe we could be something more. Well, I have to go now because I am tired. Bye!

Ron Stoppable (age 10)"

I never, said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I did we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

Ron Stoppable sat with his hands in his lap. Tears dripped slowly from his cheeks and soaked into the fabric of his suit he'd bought specially for this black occasion. His blonde hair lay untidy and irritated. Bags of exhaustion hung from his eye lids, there hadn't been much sleep since he'd received the news.

Family members all gathered around the casket which held the once proud heroine. Now there was only memories of whom she once was, not the physical happiness she could bring any individual. It had been a few months since she had received the letter that brought her to this demise, she was much too young die in this manner.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever, ever...

At last, the blonde man stood and walked gingerly across the room to the gloriously designed box that was used for such a dreadful ceremony. There she lay, her long red hair had been shaved off because of orders to do so, he thought it was criminal. No matter what the cause, it was wrong to diminish her beauty.

A scar lay just under her right eye, looked as though shrapnel had made some type of incision at one point or another in her epic journey to the heart of the enemy.

Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

Tears rushed from his sockets as he lay his eyes upon the corpse of his best friend, the one he loved more than life. He cursed the bullet which had done this to her as another tear dropped, landing just on her forehead.

He reached out with hesitation, but followed the motion through, brushing the tear away. Her skin was cold to the touch and gave him an even worse feeling of sorrow. She was really gone, she wasn't coming back, she had broken her promise.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

His breathing increased as he looked over to the flag displayed brightly above her coffin. He spat to the floor upon the vision. He was looking for a scapegoat, it was the bullet, it was the duty to the country, it was everything he could connect to her death. There was nothing he wouldn't give to have her back.

Several times he spoke of miscellaneous nothings through choked silent sobs. It was incredibly hard to imagine life without the magnificent creature that was his friend. Blood boiled through his being and the love her felt for her turned to hate toward the world. It wasn't possible for her to be gone, but she was never coming back.

If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down

He leaned against the coffin and cried openly for a few minutes, shouting curses and wishing for everything to be back to normal. He cursed himself for being a coward, for being so shy about his feelings for her. She wouldn't hear his cries of anguish but he needed to tell her somehow.

The man collapsed on the floor and racked with tears as he moaned and groaned for his lost love to come back to him. He condemned his pathetic-self and screamed louder and louder until the room began to worry about him. Many wanted to check on him, but they were afraid of what he might do to them if provoked.

She was gone, he was just learning to accept that fact.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I...  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

The room cleared out after the showing had ended for the evening. However, Ron still remained. He stood by his love's side and held her cold hand. He kept hope that she would squeeze back and her cheeks would become warm and colored again. However, his dream never came true. He guessed she lied again, she couldn't do anything…

With a final kiss to his friend's forehead, he took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He folded it nicely and placed it gingerly in Kim's hand before walking away. It was his journal entry from age ten…

THE END


End file.
